Forgotten Past
by DevilFawks
Summary: Yami is begining to have flashbacks of his life back in Egypt. Of one woman in particular, but who is this mystery woman and why is she the only thing he can cleary remember?
1. Mystery Woman

"…_Atem…"_

"…_Atem…"_

Yami slowly opened his eyes, he became aware of the sound of weeping. There was a woman leaning over him, her skin and hair were dark but her eyes were an emphatic green that seemed to glow. She held him in her arms, tears streaming down her face.

"…_Atem…please don't leave me…not yet…" _her voice was so soft and gentle yet firm. Yami saw his hand reach up to stroke her face.

"…_Beloved…You knew…the possible outcome…of this…shadow game…"_

The woman pressed his hand to her cheek.

"…_Yes…My Pharaoh…"_

Yami's eyes snapped open, he was back in his dark cell in the Millennium puzzle.

'…_What was…that vision…?'_

* * *

"A woman, huh?" Yugi asked the spirit on his way to school.

"_Yes…she was very beautiful and she was crying over me…"_

"You think it was a memory?"

"_Maybe…she called me by my true name…"_

"…Well, grandpa says they've recovered some more artifacts from the pharaoh's tomb. Me and Tea are heading there after school, maybe that will jog your memory"

"_Perhaps…"_

* * *

"You think this new exhibit will help unlock more of Yami's past?" Tea asked as the two walked into the museum.

"I sure hope so…" Yugi replied, glancing at the spectral figure of Yami floating at his side. The trio entered the featured exhibit, glancing around at the artifacts.

"Anything ring a bell?" Yugi asked.

"…_Vaguely…every thing's still such a blur…"_

"Yugi, come see this!" Tea cried. Yugi came into the other room, against the far wall was a giant tablet decorated with carvings and Hieroglyphics. It depicted an image of the pharaoh, a woman at his side.

"That's Yami but…who's that standing next to him?" Yugi began. Yami's eyes had gone wide.

"Excuse me…!" Tea called over the curator. "Could you please explain this to us?"

"Of course, this is a carving of the great pharaoh, Atem…"

"But who is that?" Yugi asked pointing to the woman.

"…Let's see…it says here that…though the pharaoh was powerful and noble…he yielded to one alone…the high priestess of Isis and she remained constantly by his side…"

Yami gazed at the carving with a fevered expression, _"…Niobi…"_

Yugi glanced at him.

"Her name was Niobi, and she was the pharaoh's most trusted advisor. She was said to be incredibly beautiful with "eyes that shown like emeralds"" the curator continued.

"Who said that?"

"The pharaoh, he demanded that it be written on the scroll documenting their marriage"

"MARRIAGE?!" Tea and Yugi said at once.

"Yes, she is believed to be one of the last queens of Egypt…"

Yugi glanced at Yami as he reached out to touch the carving.

'…_My…queen…?'_

* * *

That night, Yami had a very odd dream.

_ He could feel the linen sheets sliding against his skin. The feeling of flesh against flesh, the otherwise silent room rang with soft feminine moans and gasps._

"…_Ah!…Atem…" the woman cried out his name. He felt the dull pain of nails being dug into his back. His skin slick with sweat. Suddenly his vision cleared and all he saw was her. Her green eyes half-lidded, her red tinted hair fanned out like a dark halo. Sweat sparkled on her skin, she smiled faintly._

"…_I love you…my pharaoh…"_

Yami sat up with a start, covered in a cold sweat.

"…to have…such a dream…"


	2. Yami's Past

"Why'd you wanna come back here?" Yugi asked.

_"Ever since we came here last…something has been calling me back…"_ Yami replied. Yugi watched as the spectral image of the pharaoh floated over to the display case holding a tablet with the image of Niobi. Suddenly he felt himself being drawn into the stone.

_"…Ugh! What's Happening!?"_

"Yami!" Yugi cried as the spirit faded from his sight.

Yami became aware of something wet against his face. Opening his eyes, he saw the vision of beauty that had been plaguing his dreams for the last week. She was leaning over him, dabbing a wet rag to his forehead.

"Niobi!" he began, sitting up.

"Are you feeling better, my pharaoh?" she asked in her gentle voice. Yami gazed down at the bandages around his chest.

"…What happened?"

"You were wounded in battle…but I am glad to see you are feeling better"

Yami glanced around the room, he was back in ancient Egypt. His attention was then drawn the hand now resting against his chest. Niobi was much closer to him than before, she gazed thoughtfully at his bandages.

"You are very lucky, Atem, that arrow…almost pierced your heart…"

Her emerald eyes flicked up to meet his once more and she leaned into his lips. Yami sat there frozen, for once not sure what to do. Niobi pulled back gazing at him seductively.

"Is something wrong? Atem?" she purred.

"Uh…"

She pulled away further, her gifted eyes scrutinizing him.

"You…are not my Atem…" with that she got up from the bed, moving over to the window.

"Then who are you?"

"…I…am the pharaoh…but I have lost my memories…I don't remember my past any of it…but…I see you in my dreams…" Yami blushed slightly. Niobi turned back to him, her eyes serious.

"There is a way for me to restore some of your memories…but only the ones of me. You must come to my temple at once…"

It was then that the door creaked open there stood a small boy with spiky hair.

_'…Yugi!'_ Yami's eyes went wide.

"Father!" the child cheered.

"Not now, Amet, your father is still very weak" Niobi cooed coming over to him.

"When will he get better?" Amet whimpered.

"Soon, my love" she smiled picking him up, she turned back to Yami.

"Good night, my pharaoh, I shall wake you in the morning"

"'night night, Papa!" little Amet waved over her shoulder.

"…Goodnight…" Yami said feverishly.


	3. Seperation

"Father! Why have you done this?!" Atem burst into his father's chambers.

"What troubles you my son?" he asked, gazing out at the Nile from the balcony.

"You had Niobi fired as my maid and transferred to temple maiden"

"Yes…"

"WHY?!" Atem shouted.

"Do not play coy with me Atem! I know you have feelings for that girl!" the Pharaoh hissed, turning to face his son.

"…What if I do?"

"…Atem" pharaoh sighed, rubbing his temples. "Niobi is not a noble, she is a servant girl. I will not allow you to taint our blood line with one as lowly as she. Besides, she would do better as a servant of the gods. With her tactfulness, she should make her way up to high priestess in no time…"

Atem clenched his teeth, storming out of the room._ '…Curse him…father I swear…you will not keep us apart!'_

* * *

"Sis! What are you doing here?!" Mana cried as she entered the temple. The other maidens and priests glared at her distastefully.

"Mana…not so loud!" Niobi sweatdropped.

"I went to the palace, but they said you weren't there anymore. What happened?"

Niobi glanced around, she then pulled her sister outside by the spring.

"…Pharaoh Aknaamen commanded it…I'm not sure why but I have my hunch…" she blushed.

"Why then?!"

Niobi blushed darker glaring at her sandals. "…After mother's funeral…Prince Atem…Confessed his love for me…"

"WHAT?!" Mana cried shrilly, people were staring at them.

"Shhhh!" Niobi whispered covering her mouth.

"I never would have guessed it though, from the way you used to boss him around when we were kids…Maybe he's a masochist…" Mana began.

"Maybe he likes strong women!"Niobi shot back.

"Niobi!" the prince revealed himself from behind a palm tree.

"Atem!" Niobi blushed.

"Jeez, why didn't you just come in front?" Mana began, picking a leaf from his spiky hair.

"…Because no one can know I am here. Mana, please make sure no one comes back here" the prince began.

"Why do I have to…?"

"Please Mana!" Niobi whispered.

Mana pouted, "All right, fine! But only because you're my sister"

She pranced away, giving them privacy.

"What are you doing here?! If you get caught…!" Niobi began.

"I know, but I had to see you again!" he professed taking her hands.

"…Atem…"

"I wanted you to know, this is my father's doing not my own. Somehow he found out that I care for you…"

"…I've told you this before…We can never be together…" Niobi sighed.

"Don't lose hope. After father dies, I will be Pharaoh, the first thing I shall do is make you my queen" He smiled tilting her chin up so he could gaze into her entrancing green eyes.

"…But the court will never accept…"

"Never mind them, I will do anything it takes to make you my wife…"

"…Atem…" Niobi blushed.

"There is only one thing I need from you…you must work hard to become the high priestess of this temple. If you do that, we will be able to see each other more often without having to sneak around like this"

Niobi nodded with a determined look on her face.

"I promise, I will become head priestess in no more than one year"

"…That's my girl…" The prince smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

"Guys! We got company!" Mana whispered urgently. "The pharaoh is here looking for the prince!"

"You must go!" Niobi cried.

"Very well, but I'm afraid I will not be able to see you for a year…" the prince began.

"…We'll make it up when we're together…now go quickly!"

The prince nodded, dashing away.

"…How romantic!" Mana squealed as the two girls reentered the temple.

"Shh!" Niobi began.

"Niobi, Mana!" the two girls froze in their spots, the mighty pharaoh Aknaamkamen stood gazing down at them. Niobi recovered enough to give a bow.

"…My Pharaoh…"

Mana followed suit, the pharaoh gazed at them in silence before asking, "Have you seen the crowned prince?"

"No, my King. My sister and I were talking by the well…" Niobi replied.

"What about?" the pharaoh raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"…My sister's recent transfer, my king" Mana gritted out. Niobi gave her a warning look. The pharaoh nodded, "That is fair, forgive me for intruding on your talks…"

Niobi nudged Mana, hard.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For being stupid! That man is the pharaoh! Do you know what he could have done to you?!"

"Nothing, because I could turn him into a toad!" Mana said proudly.

"You're not that skilled yet and we both know it! Now hurry back to Mahad and remember to keep quiet…"

"Don't worry sis! You can count on me!" Mana winked prancing out of the temple.


	4. Reunited

Atem sat on the window sill gazing forlornly out at the temple of Isis.

"Is something bothering you, my prince?" Mahad asked.

"Eh…?" he sighed.

"You haven't had a peaceful night in many moons, you barely eat anything. Though you put on an act for your lord father and the court, you come into your room and spend your time gazing out of this window"

"Heh, nothing escapes your keen eyes does it?"

"Tell me, my prince, is it a woman?"

"…Maybe" Atem sighed resting his chin on his hand. Mahad gazed at him thoughtfully.

"…Is it Niobi?"

"How did you…?" Atem's head snapped around.

"…Let's just say a little hyper-active bird told me…" Mahad smiled.

"Damn Mana…"

"Have no fear, my prince, I will not tell a soul about your affections. I'm guessing that was the reason the pharaoh had her removed from the palace"

"Yes, my father can't know I'm still thinking about her. He must believe I have lost interest. And I will not be to see her for a year…" Atem sighed.

"…Why so long?"

"Because in a year she will be high priestess of the temple of Isis, then I could summon her to the palace anytime I want and father would be none the wiser" He smiled.

"If anyone could capture such a position of power in such a short amount of time it's Niobi" Mahad smiled. Atem nodded, "I am confident in that…Niobi will be back in my arms in a matter of time"

* * *

**_Time passes..._**

"Bring forth the priestess!" Aknadin announced. Niobi entered the throne room, her face blank but even more radiant. The past year had given her the beauty and maturity of a woman, she bowed before the throne.

"I wish to congratulate you, Niobi, rising to the position of high priestess of Isis in naught but a year…" Pharaoh Aknaamkamen acknowledged.

"I thank you my king, I had much encouragement…" she replied glancing briefly at the prince by the pharaoh's side. He kept his face stony and uncaring.

"Still it is unheard of. Perhaps you aren't as useless as I thought" Seto said.

"Forgive me for not living up to your expectations, master Seto" she said softly. He scowled down at her.

"Forgive me, friends, but I'm afraid I must sit out tonight's festivities" the pharaoh announced rising from his seat. He left the great hall.

"Yay! You did it!" Mana cheered throwing her arms around her.

"Congratulations Niobi" Mahad smiled.

"Thank you for being so supportive" Niobi smiled nodding. Just then, she felt the prince brush past her.

"…Excuse yourself…then come to my bed chamber…" he whispered in passing. Niobi glanced back at him as he headed out of the throne room turning down the long hall. He glanced at her with his deep violet eyes, making her shudder.

"Ooh" Mana smirked.

"…I have to go…" Niobi began.

"Of course you do…" she winked.

"I'll make an excuse for you…" Mahad nodded.

"…Thank you, my friend" she smiled. Making sure no one was looking, she disappeared down the same hallway.

Coming to Atem's room, she raised a shaking hand to knock on the door.

"Prince Atem…it is I…your faithful servant Niobi" she called. A moment later the door opened revealing the anxious prince. He pulled her inside, wrapping her in his arms.

"…A…Atem…" she blushed.

"…I missed you so much. I've dreamed of holding you in my arms for so long…" He sighed.

"…Atem…some days, training at the temple was unbearable, the thought of being with you was the only thing that kept me going…" she sighed, holding him in her arms as well. He pulled back to look at her, gently stroking her cheek. The two soon became lost in a heart stoppingly passionate kiss, with no one to bear witness but the full moon.


	5. Lovers Discovered

"Welcome home, prince Atem" Niobi bowed as he entered his bed chamber.

"It is good to be home" He smiled at her.

"How was the campaign?" she asked as he took off his formal robes.

"Highly routine and somewhat boring…" the prince sighed. He lay down on his bed propping himself up on a fist, he smiled at her.

"I'd rather be here with you…" he beckoned her to him. "Come here…"

Niobi blushed, joining him, he threaded his finger in her red tinted hair.

"…It was hard for me to concentrate on the battle. All I could think about was you, your auburn hair…emerald eyes…ruby lips…"

"…Atem…" Niobi flushed. He smiled at her affectionately, pulling her down for a kiss, she sighed, melting into his lips. The clever prince pushed her under him.

"Atem!" she cried in alarm.

"…I wonder…if anyone would notice if I defiled your purity…"

"Atem!" Niobi turned a new shade of red. The prince chuckled, leaning down to kiss her again. His hand slipped up the thin linen dress, she gasped arching her back. She placed a hand against his bare chest.

"…I love you so much Niobi…please…surrender yourself to me…" the prince husked in her ear.

"…Atem…" she moaned. It was then that the door was thrown open, and Pharaoh Aknaamkamen entered the room with his guards.

"Father!" Atem cried, pulling away from Niobi.

"Guards! Seize that scheming wench!" he commanded.

"NO!"

Niobi cried out when they pulled her from her lover's arms.

"Niobi!" Atem cried.

"Return her to her temple and make sure that she stays there…"

"Yes my king"

"ATEM!"

"NIOBI!" the prince cried running to her but his father blocked his way.

"Father!"

"I warned to leave that girl alone and you deliberately disobeyed me! Now she will pay for your selfishness"

"What do you mean?"

"…I pray that girl is still pure…" the pharaoh sighed, leaving his son alone.

* * *

"My pharaoh, all the proper tests have been done and it seems Niobi still holds her innocence"

"…At least the boy wasn't that foolish…I will see to her now"

Niobi sat staring out of the dungeon window, she looked up when the pharaoh entered.

"What is the meaning of this! Do you seek to ruin my son! Or is it that you desire power and are seducing him to become queen?"

"Heh, you think too highly of me, your majesty. I wouldn't have even been able to fathom such…complex machinations…and I doubt I have the subtlety to seduce anyone" she smiled faintly.

"Then what are you trying to accomplish?"

"…I wish to serve the one I love. If Prince Atem no longer desires me by his side then I will leave without a moment's hesitation but only at the prince's request…"

"We shall see…I will make sure you stay in that temple for the rest of your days!" the pharaoh boomed, turning from her.

"…You are a wise and noble ruler my king…but in matters of the heart, you are severely lacking"

The pharaoh slammed the door shut.

* * *

_Time Passes..._

"Sister! Sister!" Mana cried dashing through the temple.

"Mana!" Niobi began as the younger girl ran into her. "Calm down, please, tell me what is the matter."

"…it's the pharaoh…he's dead…" she panted. Niobi hid her shock behind an uncaring mask.

"…I see…I should go and help prepare him for burial…"

"Sister don't you see? Now you can be with…" Mana began.

"Shh…not so loud…"

"But Niobi…"

"…that was three years ago…what the prince and I had was merely a tryst. He has probably forgotten all about me…"

"Don't say that! The prince loves you I just know it!" Mana cried.

"…You should return to Mahad…Study hard, sister, and one day you may have the opportunity to serve pharaoh Atem" Niobi smiled. Mana's eyes filled with tears and she stormed out. Niobi sighed shutting her eyes against the painful throbbing of her heart.


	6. Happy Ending

"Priestess Niobi! We need more water for the pharaoh's purification ceremony…"

"Please don't trouble yourselves, allow me…" she smiled.

"But Priestess…!"

"I don't mind at all" she smiled, stepping out of the preparation chamber. Niobi sighed, breathing in the sweet smell of night blooming Jasmine. She glanced around the courtyard of her former home. Her eyes lingering on the window of the prince's bedroom, sighing she redirected her attention to the matter at hand.

"…A tryst, was it?"

Niobi nearly dropped the clay pot she was carrying. She gazed up at Pharaoh Atem.

"Forgive me for frightening you, Priestess" he said with a smirk. She fell into a bow.

"No my king…I was…startled…that's all"

Niobi felt him lift her to her feet, he gazed meaningfully into her eyes.

"…I thought I told you never to bow to me…" he sighed, his amethyst eyes smoldering. Niobi blushed as he lowered his lips to hers, fresh tears rushed down her cheeks. Unable to hold back her feelings she threw her arms around his neck.

"…Niobi…" Atem sighed.

"…I sorry…it hurt so much to be away from you so…I pretended I didn't care and tried to forget…but trying not to love you hurt worse!" she sobbed. He smiled softly, wiping away her tears. "Silly girl…"

"…Every time I thought of you with someone else…I felt I would die!"

He kissed her again pulling her to him.

"…Silly Niobi…how could you ever doubt my heart?" He placed her hand to his chest so she could feel his fevered heartbeat.

"…I have loved no other, thought of no other woman. I believe my heart had stop beating until this moment…"

"…Atem…"

"Even if we're far apart know that my heart beats for no other…"

"…Yes my pharaoh…I shall not forget again" she smiled.

* * *

"Pharaoh! I strongly advise against this!" Seto cried.

"…Do you have something against my chosen Bride, Seto?" Pharaoh Atem raised an eyebrow. Niobi stood against the wall between the two men.

"If you allow me to speak frankly, she is a priestess! Not only that but she has no royal blood in her at all. She is low born and common!"

"Heh, I'm surprised you have the gall to say that with her standing in this very room" Atem smirked.

"…He is envious, my king, I think he believes he would be the first in line for your heart" Niobi replied tonelessly. Seto glared at her, blushing, "How dare you even imply…!"

Atem laughed loudly, "I believe she has you there, Seto"

"…May I remind the pharaoh that there are laws forbidding such a union…"

"Then I will merely change them…" Atem shrugged, wrapping an arm around Niobi.

"Pharaoh!" Seto cried, distressed.

"Understand this, Seto, Niobi is the only woman I care for on this entire planet. You could force me into marriage, but I would never be as happy as I am when I'm with her…"

"…Very well…" Seto sighed, resigned.

* * *

_Time Passes..._

"…Atem…" Niobi smiled wearily.

"…How are you?"

"…Fine…Both of us are fine…"

Atem gazed at the bundle in her arms with a feverish expression.

"…This is your son, Amet" she smiled, placing the squirming baby in his arms.

"…He's…so perfect…"

"I know…He looks just like his father…" she sighed gazing at him lovingly. Atem smiled at her leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you…for eternity, my queen…"

* * *

Yami doubled over on the cold marble floor.

"Pharaoh?" Niobi cried, helping him up. He groaned gripping the bandages around his torso.

"…You are bleeding! Your wounds must have re-opened, come, I must tend to them" she said, helping him to his feet.

"Forgive me, Pharaoh. I should not have endangered your life in such a way…" Niobi said applying the ointment.

"…Not at all…I thank you for the information you have given me…" Yami winced.

"…Still it is unforgivable to endanger the life of the pharaoh…" she continued securing his bandages. He grabbed her hand, smiling softly.

"…I'll make an exception"

"…Atem…" Niobi flushed. Yami pulled her into his lips.

"Yami! Yami!"

Yami's eyes shot open, he was back in his room with in the Millennium puzzle.

"You're back!" Yugi sighed in relief.

"…Yes…" Yami sighed.


End file.
